Carter Womack
Carter Womack was one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He mostly served as one of the antagonists & occasional protagonists in the series. He was a young man who becomes the Horse Orphnoch after nearly dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of three Rider forms: Phi, Chi, & Omega. History Originally human, Carter became a Natural Orphnoch after almost dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Carter was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him & sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Carter learns that his girlfriend Brittany Lockwood left him for his cousin named Lambert Womack, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to scare him out of the city in a maddened rage before realizing what he had done & attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion & meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Brittany later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Lambert's disappearance, outrunning the police before he nearly beats Brittany to death out of scorn. After finding Violet, Carter meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Edmund Porter, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch & Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Carter quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics & resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans & fight Smart Brain. However, Carter becomes a rival of Phi, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each other's true identity & intent. Unfortunately, Cameron uses the Phi Gear to trick Carter to think that Nathan is a bad guy. He also lies to Nathan that Carter is the one who stole the Phi Gear, making both Carter & Nathan become rivals once again. However, after knowing that Nathan is Wolf Orphnoch, Carter starts to reconcile with Nathan. Unfortunately, Nathan loses his confident & gives the Phi Gear to Carter for a short time. Carter becomes Phi for some times until he saves Nathan from his near death from Jordan Midgley. He later gives back the Phi Gear to Nathan. After he believed Violet to have been killed by the police, Carter turns against his ideals & eventually replaces Jordan as the chairman of Smart Brain. He later takes out Cameron & claims his Chi Driver. Carter eventually fought Nathan, & Carter was defeated. However, Nathan didn't finish him, since Carter was still a human. Carter then revived his faith in humanity again & helps Nathan & Eric fight the Arch Orphnoch. In the end, Carter was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Phi to take both of them out. Later, Carter became the primary user of the Omega Gear. In the events at the end of the series, Carter Womack is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation & is chosen to be the user of the Omega Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Omega. The Omega gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi & Chi Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psi Gear, the Omega Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Omega has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Sol Foam for a majestic appearance. Omega is armed with the Omega Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Omega Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Phi after Psi is defeated. Phi is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Omega with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Omega dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Phi can destroy it, after Nathan finally gets through to him & reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for & what his true values are. Forms Horse Orphnoch Carter can take on the form of the Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword & able to assume a centaur-like Dash Form. He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. Near the end of the series, Carter was deceived into using the Omega Gear to fight Phi, but aided him & died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Phi to finish it off. Near the end of the series, Horse Orphnoch's recreated design, called Violent Emotion, is dramatically different than that of the original. It now sports a more helmet-like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to allow a more insect/human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged & moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest & replaced by a larger & more powerful chest armor. Prior to the last episode of the TV series, Horse Orphnoch evolved into the Violent Emotion during his final battle with Phi Blaster Form, but reverted back to his regular form prior to his demise. Rider Forms Omega The Omega Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s Kamen Rider Omega exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet & the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Omega Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi & Chi Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psi Gear, the Omega Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. The Omega Belt was originally created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Eric. Kamen Rider Omega has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Sol Foam for a majestic appearance. Omega appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Chi, however it appears to be much slower than Phi. Unlike Psi, the Omega gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Omega's sword, the Omega Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Omega Gear was given to Carter Womack after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch & the Omega Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Omega Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. *'Orga Core': In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Omega Driver. Omega produces even more Photon Blood than Psi. *'Omega Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Omega, this path is gold. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Omega Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Crystal Scope': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have a limited amount of x-ray vision. Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed': 100m /5.8 seconds When Nathan was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch & started going on a rampage, Carter became Phi in his place until Nathan regained his senses. Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance that generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Chi *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds After being brainwashed into being the new chairmain of Smart Brain, Carter took out Cameron & took the Chi gear, fighting for Smart Brain, &, by extension, against Phi & Delta. However, during the final battle against the Arch Orphenoch, Carter regained his senses, & helped Phi defeat the Orphenoch King. Once transformation is completed, the Chi Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Chi armor manifests when the Chi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance that generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Chi greater strength at the cost of speed. The streams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Chi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the X Finder visor that gives Chi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Arsenal Phi *SB-555B Phi Driver - Phi's transformation belt. **SB-555P Phi Phone - The control unit of the Phi Gear. ***Phi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Armor. *SB-555C Phi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Phi Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Phi Edge - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Phi Axel Watch - A stopwatch that enables Phi to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Axel Armor. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Phi's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Chi *SB-913B Chi Driver - Chi's transformation device. **SB-913P Chi Phone - The control unit of the Chi Gear. ***Chi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Chi Armor. *SB-913C Chi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Chi Pointer - Binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Chi Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger, & a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Chi's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Omega *SB-000B Omega Driver - Omega's transformation device. **SB-000P Omega Phone - The control unit of the Omega Gear. ***Omega Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Omega Armor. *SB-000S Omega Stlanzer - A special weapon that is a sword See Also *Yuji Kiba - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders Category:Orphnoch Category:Allies Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Antivillains